Sonic Boom: Knuckles's Love
by DackyBoi
Summary: Sonic accidentally call Knuckles stupid which makes him really mad, and he does something to Sonic that he will never forget. WARNING THIS IS DIRECTED AT PEOPLE WITH A FART FETISH. IF YOU DONT HAVE ONE DONT READ THIS
1. The Special Night

Sonic boom: Knuckles' torture  
This is set during the sonic boom cartoon show.

This is my first fanfic EVER, so I'm sorry if it isn't up to par with others. Constructive criticism in the reviews is appreciated. :)

Sonic and the gang were eating once again burnt food.  
"Ugh I know that this is burnt food but this just tastes funny." said Knuckles.  
"Uh Knuckles, you're eating a napkin again." said Tails  
"Tails, I'm pretty sure that Knuckles knew that." said Sonic. But UT was behind Sonic and he said what Sonic REALLY meant.  
"I hope he knew that because after all, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." said UT  
This infuriated Knuckles, and Sonic knew that he was in big trouble. Knuckles jumped over the table and landed next to Sonic and grabbed him.  
"Calling me stupid huh?,well I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Knuckles said angrily. Sonic tried to escape him, but Knuckles was too strong and dragged him to Sonic's house.  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Tails  
"Well boys will be boys." said Amy  
"Or maybe it's a SECRET GOVERNMENT OPERATION!" exclaimed Sticks.

In Sonic's house  
Knuckles forced Sonic to the ground, and looked at him with a smirk on his face.  
"Time for your 'lesson'." said Knuckles.  
While still forcing Sonic to the ground he spun around and crouched down and sat on Sonic's face.  
"Mmmppppdfhhh!" Sonic said, as he tried to escape from the echidna. All of Sonic's squirming around only gave Knuckles more pleasure.  
"Oh yeah, here one comes." said Knuckles with a slight grin on his face. Right after he did a big smelly fart directly on Sonic's face forcing him to smell. This made Sonic gag as the gas invaded his nostrils.  
"Hey, c'mon, lighten up a bit." said Knuckles. He took Sonic's hand and placed it on his own butt. Sonic was taken aback by this. He never thought of how BIG Knuckles' butt was, he knew that he worked out but DAYUMM. Not only was it big, it was round and so nice to feel. In fact it was so good that Sonic put his other hand on Knuckles' butt. Knuckles then farted again. Sonic was beginning to get used to them and even LIKING them.  
"Yeah, you like that don't ya." Knuckles said sexily. Sonic didn't reply as he was a bit shocked by this question. Knuckles got up while still pinning Sonic down.  
"I said, DO YOU LIKE IT!" Knuckles said angrily. Sonic knew that Knuckles could easily pound him to a pulp when he is angry.  
"Y-ye-yes." Sonic said petrified.  
Knuckles flashed a grin on his face.  
"Well that's great because, you're really going to enjoy this." Knuckles said. Knuckles lied down on his stomach, grabbed the back of Sonic's head and forced it into his butt. Sonic acted straight away by massaging and kneading Knuckles's butt cheeks causing Knuckles to moan with pleasure. Knuckles arched his back up which allowed more pleasure for Sonic. Sonic was fascinated with Knuckles's bubble butt, he was doing all sorts of things with it. Such as; poking and prodding it, squeezing, licking, gently biting and even slapping. Sonic especially enjoyed slapping as he loved it when he saw Knuckles's butt jiggle slightly.  
"Wow Knuckles, your butt is so nice." said Sonic with lust.  
"Well thank you, my muscles aren't the only things that I work on." Knuckles said as he flexed his right arm, watching as the muscle bulged. He then farted again.  
"Oh, your farts smell so good, but I wonder how they taste." said Sonic. He opened his mouth and Knuckles took this as a cue to fart. The gas escaped his butt and into Sonic's mouth.  
"So Sonic, how do they taste?" said Knuckles with a grin.  
"Just as good as they smell." said Sonic, not even coming up for air.  
Sonic tapped Knuckles's shoulder, when Knuckles turned around, sonic leaped forward and the went into a passionate kiss. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths.  
"Oh, here comes a big one, get ready." said Knuckles. Knuckles then did a GIGANTIC fart one that lasted a whole minute. And the best was he did it all over Sonic. The were sitting there together, kissing in a room full of Knuckles's gas.

 **Thanks for reading, please tell me (nicely) on how to improve my stories for the future :)  
I'm already thought of and started writing more chapters to this story and i will try to upload them ASAP.**


	2. Sonic's Gift

**Sonic Boom:Sonic's Gift**

 **LEMON** in this chapter, hope you enjoy:)

Sonic was just sitting out on the beach enjoying the sunshine. Everything was calm and peaceful...for about 10 seconds. Turns out that Knuckles was creeping up behind him. He reached the chair turned around and then farted on Sonic's face. Sonic turned around and looked at the two big mounds that were releasing smelly gas into his face. He gently rubbed and patted them noticing that they were getting bigger. Knuckles had been doing this to Sonic for days now ever since the affair that they had in the room. Sonic didn't find this annoying, in fact he found it to be wonderful and actually wanting it. He also realised that Knuckles's butt was getting bigger every day. He already knew that it was big before, but now? It just kept on growing.  
"He couldn't be making his butt larger just for me right, it must just be part of his daily workout routine,right?" Sonic wondered about this for a while. His mind couldn't settle on one conclusion. Maybe Knuckles really did care about giving him pleasure by working out his butt for him.

Later That Night

Sonic was returned home from fighting Eggman again and his Chop-O-Bot. [He seriously has to come up with better names for the robots]. His mind was still wandering on about the scenario that happened earlier today. Just as he sat down on his couch, he heard a knock at the door. He zoomed over to the door and opened it, and to all the people that it could have been, it was Knuckles. But it appeared that Knuckles was holding a sort of gift in his hands.  
"Hey Knux, whatcha got there?" asked Sonic as he looked at the box.  
"Well... actually it's for you." said Knuckles nervously. Sonic was a bit shocked and confused and delighted that Knuckles would do this.  
"Gee Knuckles, you shouldn't have." said Sonic timidly as he unwrapped and opened up the box. At to his shock/amazement, in the box was a lot of big spray bottles and an exact replica of Knuckles's butt.

"Knuckles, what's all this?" asked Sonic. As he took the replica butt out and examined it.  
"Well after that special time that we had together that night, I was thinking of a way to say thank you, plus you can do ANYTHING you want with it." Knuckles said with a smile nudging him slightly. Sonic was overwhelmed, first of all; Knuckles DID it to him, not the other way round. Himself should be the one saying thank you not Knuckles. Secondly Knuckles went through all of this trouble just for him as well and Knuckles didn't even ask for anything in return. Sonic was lost for words, he stretched out his arms and hugged Knuckles as hard as he could with tears trickling down his face.  
Knuckles hugged back, his large and manly hands patting Sonic's back.  
Sonic wiped his tears away as he let go of Knuckles.  
"And the spray bottles are filled with my farts so you can spray your hand or the replica butt or even your room with my scent."" And they are pretty large and they're are tons of them in the box so they will last a while." explained Knuckles  
Sonic took one and sprayed it and he was right, it smelled exactly like his farts. Unfortunately there wasn't the deep sound of him farting, but he took what he could get.  
"And I'll be updating the replica for you as this bad boy just keeps on growing." said Knuckles as he points to his large butt.  
"This is great Knux, I'll keep these; but I already have the real thing right here."said Sonic with a cocky grin. He put his arms around Knuckles and slid them down until they reached his butt. He squeezed and spread his butt cheeks out apart making Knuckles moan with pleasure.  
"I like the way you think Hedgehog." said Knuckles with an equally cocky grin. They kissed and they made their way to the bedroom and crashed on the bed. They broke their kiss and gazed dreamingly into each other's eyes. Sonic pulled apart Knuckles's butt cheeks making a short and quiet but smelly fart escape. Knuckles turns around and gets onto all fours. He arched his butt towards the ceiling , right in front of Sonic.  
"What are you waiting for, come get me."said Knuckles slightly swaying his hips. Sonic took a moment at the echidna's larger butt. It was clearly one of his best features. He put both of his hands on each cheek, noticing that they barely fit into his hands. He pulls the two cheeks closer to his crotch. Knuckles then started grinding his butt on Sonic's dick, making it hard.  
"Knuckles, are you ready for this?" asked Sonic. The echidna replied.  
"Uh huh, I always have been." Sonic spread apart the two cheeks and aligned his hard dick up with his butt-hole. Sonic slowly and gently pushed his hard dick inside Knuckles. Knuckles was overwhelmed with pain but he refused to let it show. Knuckles's large and firm butt cheeks were were resting on Sonic's crotch. Sonic was moving in and out at a slow and steady speed until he hit something. Knuckles then immediately felt no pain but only pleasure.  
"Oh yeah, Sonic it doesn't hurt anymore, please go faster." Said Knuckles while moaning. Sonic picked up the pace and started gradually going faster. Sonic started moaning louder as well. As he slammed into Knuckles's butt he squeezed and smashed the huge mounds together so that they were covering his dick. And obviously the occasional slap which made the butt cheeks jiggle slightly. Then Sonic started going even faster, all you could hear was loud moaning and Sonic's balls slapping against Knuckles.  
"Aargh, Knuckles I'm gonna cum!"said Sonic  
"Me too!"said Knuckles, both of them still moaning.  
They both shouted each other's names as they came in unison. Sonic removed his dick from Knuckles's hole as they laid next to each other.  
"Knuckles, I never want this to end."said Sonic panting heavily.  
"Me too ."said Knuckles equally panting as hard. Knuckles got up from the bed and went to the front door. But before leaving he stuck his butt out, did a 30 second fart, winked at Sonic and then left. Sonic sat up and looked inside the box that Knuckles gave him and took out the replica butt. It looked and felt just like the real thing. He removed his pillow and used the replica as his pillow instead. He also grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed Knuckles's farts all over the butt. He rested his head on it and caressed it as he fell asleep.

 **So...Did you like it? This is my first lemon fanfic as well. I was thinking of doing another 2 Chapters to this story but they were both really short, so i will probably just merge them together. Please review to help me improve my writing :)**


	3. The Body Worship

**Sonic Boom: Knuckles's Body**

 **Hey, turns out it wasn't that short :) Please Enjoy. Very subtle lemon in this.**

Sonic had just finished doing his run around the island and decided to take a break by relaxing on the beach. And of course, in Sonic's life, there is barely any time for relaxation.

"Hey Sonic." said a familiar voice. Sonic turned his head to see no other than Knuckles standing there. Sonic moved his head upwards to get a better view of him, but doing that made his mouth drop wide open due to what he saw.

The sun was shining perfectly on Knuckles, making him look like an angel. But what was most noticeable was Knuckles's bulging muscles. From his big broad pecs, to his rock hard abs. Every muscle of his was perfect.

"Wow Knux, you're huge." said Sonic, amazed at his body.

"Thanks, I just finished working out." said Knuckles as he flexed his arms. His pecs were glistening in the sun due to the light layer of sweat. Soni stood up to get a full view of Knuckles. He gazed at his body as if he was lost in an endless sea of muscle. He stretched out his hand on touched Knuckles's left pec but then put his hand back down.

"Let's go somewhere a little more 'private'." said Sonic winking. Knuckles immediately knew what he meant by that. He picked up Sonic, showing off his strength and ran to Sonic's house.

At Sonic's house

When they finally arrived and locked the door, Knuckles put down Sonic. Sonic ordered for Knuckles to sit on a chair. While Knuckles was seated Sonic moved over to him and knelt down in front of him.  
"Just relax, trust me you will enjoy this."said Sonic in a calm tone. Sonic stretched out his arm the same way he did before and started rubbing Knuckles's large pecs with his hands.

"Hey, watch this." said Knuckles. He started bouncing his pecs up and down, making Sonic's hands jult around a lot. Sonic was amazed by Knuckles's skill. Sonic stood up and sat on Knuckles's lap, wrapping his legs around him.

Knuckles threw his head back, exposing his muscle neck. Sonic kissed and nipped of his neck making Knuckles shudder with pleasure. Sonic made his way down to Knuckles's pecs. Apparently Knuckles is really sensitive there as when Sonic started kissing them he started moaning. While Sonic was kissing Knuckles's pecs, he cupped his hands around Knuckles's butt, moving one finger up and down his butt crack. This tickled Knuckles as he started to grin. Sonic looked at Knuckles's nips and began sucking and licking them as if they were food.

Knuckles grabbed the back of Sonic's head and and pushed it into the valley between his pecs and started bouncing them again. In Sonic's POV it was like 2 hills moving right next to his face. Sonic was still grabbing onto Knuckles's butt, moving each cheek in different directions simultaneously.

All this but movement made Knuckles release a deep fart. Knuckles could feel Sonic smiling in his chest. Knuckles removed Sonic's head from his bouncing pecs and pushed it down to his perfectly sculpted rock hard abs. Sonic kissed each ab, each one getting their received attention. He licked down the middle of his abs. Sonic looked up to see a moaning Knuckles who was starting to breath a bit heavier.

Sonic moved his hands to Knuckles's bulging biceps. His hands wrapped around them and playing with them as if he was a child. Knuckles then forced Sonic's head down to his crotch and shoved it between his legs. Sonic LOVED it when Knuckles became all forceful. He felt like he was worshipping a Greek God. Knuckles continued to thrust Sonic's head into his crotch making his bulge grow.

After a few Minutes, Knuckles finally released Sonic from his sat on his lap again, Knuckles's sturdy leg muscles made it nice to sit on. Sonic took one finger and placed it inside Knuckles's butthole, moving it up and down.

He took his finger out and smelt it.

"Damn Knuckles, you stink." said Sonic.

"Oh, that's just the beginning."said Knuckles as he leans to one side and cuts a long fart.

"Oh yeah, smell that."said Knuckles sexily as he wafted the smell towards Sonic.

"Oh, it smells SOOOO GOOD!"said Sonic as he took in a deep breath. Knuckles picked up Sonic and put him on the chair. He turned around and sat his butt right onto Sonic's crotch. He grinds his butt up and around the entire area of his crotch, often doing small bubbly farts which made Sonic's crotch vibrate slightly. Knuckles then bent over and stuck his butt out straight to the ceiling.

"You like this big round butt don't you?" said Knuckles in a cocky voice. Sonic responded by grabbing it and shoving his head down there. Knuckles thanked him by doing a 50 second long fart directly to his face. Sonic removes his head and Knuckles stands upright. They both look at each other longingly as the embraced each other kissing and snuggling.

 **Thanks a ton for reading, feel free to review, and PM me for Role-Plays and ideas for future fanfics.  
Welp.. time to get started on the next chapter**


	4. The Shrink

Sonic Boom: The Shrink

 **Sorry for it being short but pls enjoy :)**

Sonic woke after a wonderful nap. He dreamt of Knuckles's hot body. He walks towards the door a bit groggy. When he opened the door he saw a basket full of brownies. Brownies were his favourite food after chilli dogs. He took one and bit into it, enjoying the taste.

"Ah, these are some great brownies."said Sonic. But the happiness didn't last for very long as Sonic started to feel a strange power in his core.

"Ugh, this feels weird."groaned Sonic. It didn't hurt like a stomachache. It was just a really weird feeling. All of a sudden Sonic started to shrink slowly. At first he didn't notice it, but when it sped up, he freaked out.

"Aargh, what the-?"said Sonic. His body still shrinking with no signs of stopping. His body shrank and shrank until he was the size of a rat.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"shouted Sonic. He rushed over to his lover Knuckles's house to show him what happened. The door was slightly open so Sonic was able to squeeze through it.

What he saw was extremely surprising yet so hot. He saw Knuckles playing with his butt in the mirror. He was squeezing it slightly and spanking himself and farting on the mirror. Sonic zoomed over to him and started punching him on his foot which made him notice him.

"Huh, oh hey Sonic, I see you've eaten my brownies." said Knuckles with a smile.

"It was YOU, what is the meaning of this?"said Sonic angrily

"It wasn't all me, Tails helped out, and don't worry you will be back to normal by tomorrow." said Knuckles trying to be as innocent as possible.

"And plus, I did it for our enjoyment."said Knuckles

"How does this give us enjoyment, I'VE SHRUNK?!" asked Sonic

"Well I've just finished working out and I'm about to take a shower."said Knuckles half closing his eyes.

"Go on." said Sonic

"And you're gonna have a shower with me."said Knuckles with a sexy grin. He picked up Sonic from his arm and got into the shower.

Knuckles turned on the water, able to get to the right temperature. The water on his skin made him look sexier than ever. Knuckles put Sonic in his large hand, and began to scrub his body as if he was a sponge.

He scrubbed Sonic all over his body. From his pecs and arms all the way down to his legs and feet. Once Knuckles finished with his feet he went back up to his butt.

He cupped his hand with Sonic inside of it making him stare at his now GIANT butt. Knuckles slowly moved his hand closer to his butt until he finally reached it and shoved Sonic straight inside.

While Sonic was inside Knuckles, Knuckles smothered Sonic by squashing his round butt cheeks together, still maintaining it's roundness.

"Yeah, you like my big round butt don't you?" Knuckles said seductively. Knuckles farted, trapping Sonic in the smell.

"Ahh, take in the smell, you know you want to." said Knuckles as he released two more. Knuckles turned off the shower and got out, still trapping Sonic. He made it to his room and with a poot, he farted out Sonic onto the bed.

Sonic was in shock, before when Knuckles farted on him, I lingered for a while then left. But this time it was like a gas chamber, but he still enjoyed it. Knuckles patted his butt as he saw Sonic drooling.

"You liked that didn't ya?"said Knuckles slyly.

"Oh my gosh, please I need more."said Sonic. Knuckles chuckled.

"Well, I can't deny it that you do feel great, and I'm feeling gassy so..."said Knuckles as he picked Sonic and placed him just inches from his butt. Knuckles strained as he released a minute long fart, almost blowing Sonic away.

"That was great Knux, I wanna have this forever."said Sonic with lust.

"Huh, I think you can."said Knuckles. He reached into his drawer and took out his gym shorts and put them on. He grabbed Sonic and shoved him inside the shorts.

"Hey Sonic, ever heard of Rowing squats, it's how I make my butt so big."said Knuckles. Knuckles then started demonstrating what Rowing squats are his butt stretching out the shorts to its limits. He did 10 reps and on the last one he farted directly on Sonic.

"You okay there buddy?" asked Knuckles. Sonic was already starting to fell comfortable, making that place his home for the night.

 **I'm sorry to say that this may be the final chapter to this story ;-;. Unless you have any ideas for this story I will have to start a new story with Tails and Shadow. If you have any ideas please PM me :)**


End file.
